romanianfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylie Minogue
Melbourne, Victoria, Australia | Origine = Melbourne, Victoria, Australia | Gen = Dance-pop, Europop, Hi-NRG, Eurodance, Club/Dance, Pop-Rock, Adult Contemporary | Ocupaţie = cântăreaţă, compozitoare, actriţă | Ani activi = 1987-prezent (cântăreaţă) 1979-prezent (actriţă) | Casă de discuri = Mushroom, PWL, Deconstruction, Parlophone, Geffen, Capitol | URL = Kylie.com }} Kylie Ann Minogue, (pronunţat , PronounceNames.com, [http://www.pronouncenames.com/search.php?name=Kylie Pronunţia numelui Kylie]. PronounceNames.com, [http://www.pronouncenames.com/search.php?name=Minogue Pronunţia numelui Minogue]. n. 28 mai 1968 Melbourne, Australia) este o cântăreaţă câştigătoare a unui premiu Grammy, compozitoare şi actriţă australiană, decorată cu Ordinul Imperiului Britanic.Realitatea.net, „Prinţesa pop Kylie Minogue a fost decorată cu Ordinul Imperiului Britanic”, Sursa: dailymail.co.uk, 6 iulie 2008 Minogue a devenit cunoscută la sfârşitul anilor 1980 prin rolul jucat în serialul australian Neighbours (Vecini), înainte de a deveni artistă pop în anul 1987. A semnat un contract cu compozitorii şi producătorii britanici Stock, Aitken & Waterman în 1988, reuşind să obţină o serie de hituri în topurile din toată lumea. Maley, Jacqueline. "20 years at the top: she should be so lucky". The Sydney Morning Herald. Popularitatea ei a intrat în declin la începutul anilor 1990, [http://www.slokylie.com/disc/albums/04-lgti.html Let's Get to It charts and sales]. slokylie.com (SloKylie: The Slovenian Kylie Site. ceea ce a determinat-o să-i părăsească pe Stock, Aitken & Waterman în 1992. La mijlocul anilor 1990 Minogue s-a distanţat de munca de început, încercând să pară o compozitoare şi interpretă mai credibilă şi serioasă. Proiectele ei erau lansate la scară mare, dar albumele nu au reuşit să atragă o audienţă mare, ducând la vânzări slabe. "World Chart Positions". SloKylie.com: The Slovenian Kylie Page. Kylie Minogue Charts. Music Square. New Zealand Music Charts 1966-1996 - Singles: Dean Scapolo ISBN 0-908876-00-9 Popularitatea i-a crescut din nou în 2000, devenind cunoscută pentru videoclipurile realizate cu minuţiozitate şi extravagantele concerte în direct. Kylie: Music — Singles. Website oficial. În Australia, Asia şi Europa artista a devenit una din cele mai recunoscute celebrităţi, fiind considerată şi un sex simbol. În Australia, după ce criticii se arătaseră ostili faţă de ea la începutul carierei, a devenit între timp foarte apreciată pentru realizările sale. Pe 27 noiembrie 2007 a lansat cel de-al zecelea album de studio, intitulat X. Până la sfârşitul anului 2007 a vândut peste 60 de milioane de albume. Philip Webster, „Kylie Minogue and Michael Parkinson lead list with heroes of summer floods”, The Times, 29 decembrie 2007 A concertat în România pe data de 17 mai 2008 în Bucureşti, concertul făcând parte din turneul european KylieX2008.Imagini din concertul Kylie Minogue din RomâniaKylie Minogue în România Copilăria şi începutul carierei Kylie Minogue s-a născut în Melbourne, Australia, fiind primul din cei trei copii ai lui Ron Minogue, contabil de origine irlandeză,Bright, Spencer. "Why we love Kylie - By three of the people who know her best". The Daily Mail. şi Carol Jones, o fostă dansatoare originară din Maesteg, Ţara Galilor. Sora ei, Dannii este de asemenea cântăreaţă pop, iar fratele ei, Brendan, lucrează ca şi cameraman în Australia. Minogue a urmat cursurile liceului Camberwell din Melbourne între anii 1980-1985. Kylie Minogue Biography Surorile Minogue şi-au început cariera la televiziunea australiană, iar de la vârsta de 12 ani, Kylie a avut roluri mici în seriale precum Skyways şi The Sullivans, înainte să primească unul din rolurile principale în The Henderson Kids. Wearring, Myles. "Kylie's life on screen". news.com.au, A cântat pentru prima dată pe scenă la vârsta de 15 ani, în 1983, într-o emisiune difuzată săptămânal numită Young Talent Time, unde apăruse şi Dannii Minogue. Succesul lui Danii în acest program a pus-o într-un con de umbră pe Kylie, până când aceasta a fost distribuită în serialul Neighbours în 1986. În serial, Kylie o interpreta pe Charlene Mitchell, o femeie care lucra ca mecanic auto. Birthday Girls: Kylie Minogue". The Daily Telegraph. The Guardian afirmă: „...juca rolul unui mecanic mânjit de ulei, fără a-şi dori ceva mai bun pentru ea. Charlene era mulţumită să-şi petreacă viaţa luptându-se cu măruntaiele unsuroase ale maşinilor.” Charlene s-a căsătorit cu personajul jucat de Jason Donovan, Scott Robinson, într-un episod din anul 1987, evenimentul atrăgând una din cele mai mari audienţe ale serialului. Popularitea în Australia a fost demonstrată când a devenit prima persoană care a câştigat patru premii Logie într-o singură ediţie, inclusiv premiul pentru „Cel mai îndrăgit actor de televiziune”, acordat în urma voturilor publicului. Neighbours este difuzat şi în Marea Britanie, din 1986, bucurându-se de o audienţă ridicată. Începutul carierei (1987-1992) În timpul unui concert de caritate, unde erau invitaţi mai mulţi membrii din distribuţia serialului „Neighbours”, Minogue a interpretat melodia The Loco-Motion, semnând un contract cu Mushroom Records în 1987. Lansat ca single şi redenumit „Locomotion”, melodia a petrecut şapte săptămâni pe prima poziţie în topul australian, Kylie: the history". Metro devenind cel mai vândut single al anilor '80. Maley, Jacqueline. "20 years at the top: she should be so lucky". The Sydney Morning Herald. Succesul i-a determinat pe executivii de la Mushroom Records s-o trimită pe Minogue în Londra, pentru a lucra cu trioul de producători şi compozitori, „Stock, Aitken & Waterman”. Aceştia ştiau puţine lucruri despre Minogue, uitând că aceasta trebuie să sosească; ca rezultat al acestei întâmplări, aceştia au compus melodia „I Should Be So Lucky” în timp ce ea aştepta la uşa studioului. Cântecul a ajuns pe primul loc în Marea Britanie şi Australia, dar şi în alte ţări din toată lumea. Albumul de debut, Kylie, o colecţie de melodii dance-pop, a atins prima poziţie în topul britanic al albumelor, devenind cel mai bine vândut album al anului 1988. S-a vândut în şapte milioane de exemplare în toată lumea, majoritatea vânzărilor fiind în Europa şi Asia. Şase melodii de succes au fost lansate de pe acesta, toate atingând top 3 în Marea Britanie. Primele 3 single-uri au ajuns pe locul 1 în Australia, devenind primul artist care reuşeşte să obţină această performanţă cu melodii consecutive (recordul a fost doborât în 2003 de Delta Goodrem, cu patru #1 consecutive de pe acelaşi album).Herald Sun "Delta blitz tops Kylie" by Cameron Adams, 2003. În Statele Unite şi Canada, albumul nu a avut înregistrări spectaculoase, totuşi versiunea reînregistrată a melodiei „The Locomotion” a ajuns pe locul #3 în Billboard Hot 100, „"Flop in the USA: Kylie's bid to crack States fails as album bombs”. The Daily Mail.şi #1 în Canada. „It's No Secret”, lansat doar în Statele Unite, a atins locul #37 la începutul anului 1989, Billboard charts, Kylie Minogue devenind ultimul ei single care a intrat în topul Billboard, până când „Can't Get You out of My Head” a devenit un hit de top 10 în 2000. La sfârşitul anului 1988, Minogue a părăsit distribuţia serialului Neighbours pentru a se concentra numai asupra carierei muzicale. [[Fişier:KylieMinogueHandOnYourHeartVideo.jpg‎|250px|left|thumb|Imaginea prezentată de Kylie în videoclipul „''Hand on Your Heart” era acceaşi ca cea promovată de primul album, cea de „fată din vecini”]] Un duet cu Jason Donovan, intitulat „Especially for You”, a devenit un hit în Marea Britanie la începutul anului 1989. „Especially for You” a fost de asemenea primul single al lui Minogue care s-a vândut în peste 1 milion de exemplare în Marea Britanie (al doilea fiind „Can't Get You out of My Head”). Totuşi, criticul Kevin Killian a descris melodia ca fiind: „absolut îngrozitoare...face să pară duetul Diana Ross/Lionel Richie ca fiind compus de Mahler”. Uneori se făcea referire la ea ca fiind „un peruş cântăreţ”, de-a lungul anilor următori. Următorul ei album, ''Enjoy Yourself, a fost un adevărat succes în Marea Britanie, Europa şi Australia, conţinând câteva melodii de succes precum „Hand on Your Heart” (AUS #4, UK #1) şi „Wouldn't Change a Thing” (AUS #6, UK #2), dar a fost un eşec în America de Nord. Astfel, casa de producţie americană, Geffen Records, a încetat contractul cu ea. Şi-a început primul turneu, Enjoy Yourself Tour, pe 3 februarie 1990. Acesta a conţinut concerte în Regatul Unit, Franţa, Belgia şi Australia, unde „The Herald Sun” a scris că: „e vremea să lăsăm snobismul - puştoaica e un star.” Minogue a devenit cel mai bine plătit artist al trioului Stock, Aitken & Waterman, aşa că în faţa comentariilor cum că al doilea album ar fi fost o imitaţie jalnică a primului, s-a decis să i se schimbe orientarea muzicală a acesteia." Rhythm of Love (1990) a prezentat o imaginea mai sofisticată şi un alt stil de muzică dance, fiind prima dată când artista a arătat semne de rebeliune faţă de echipa de producători şi faţă de imaginea de „fată din vecini.” Fiind determinată să fie acceptată de un public mai matur, Minogue a preluat controlul asupra videoclipurilor ei, începând cu „Better the Devil You Know”, prezentându-se ca o adultă conştientă de propria sexualitate. Singleurile de pe Rhythm of Love s-au vândut bine în Europa şi Australia, devenind populară în cluburile de noapte britanice, unde Minogue a început să fie văzută ca fiind la modă de către audienţa matură. Când „Shocked” a ajuns în top 10 în Marea Britanie în 1991, Minogue a devenit primul artist care a avut primele 13 melodii lansate, ajunse în top 10 în Marea Britanie."Kylie Minogue Special". abc.net.au. Contractul semnat de Minogue era pentru trei albume, dar a fost convinsă să înregistreze al patrulea, Let's Get to It. Acesta a fost lansat pentru a-i mări repertoriul artistei cu o gamă variată de balade, şi melodii dance lente. În ciuda recenziilor majoritar pozitive, albumul a ratat top 10 în clasamentul britanic, cu toate că a produs două melodii de top 5: „If You Were with Me Now” şi un cover după „Give Me Just a Little More Time”. Singura melodie de top 10 de pe acest album în Australia a fost „Word Is Out”. În 1992, Minogue şi-a lansat primul disc de colecţie, Greatest Hits. Albumul conţine toate piesele lansate până atunci, fără melodia „Keep on Pumpin' It”. Albumul a intrat pe locul #1 în topul britanic; tot acest album este ultimul lansat cu echipa „Stock, Aitken & Waterman.” După această perioadă, Minogue a îndeplinit cerinţele contractuale şi a ales să nu-l reînnoiască. Adesea şi-a exprimat punctul de vedere în legătură cu contractul cu „Stock, Aitken & Waterman”, comparând experienţa cu cea de pe vremea când juca în „Neighbours”, spunând că tot ce voiau ei de la ea era: „învaţă-ţi versurile...cântă-le, nu este timp pentru întrebări, promovează produsul.” Decăderea (1993 - 1998) Semnarea contractului cu Deconstruction Records a fost considerată de mulţi ca fiind o nouă etapă în cariera artistei, dar albumul Kylie Minogue (1994) a primit recenzii mixte. S-a vândut decent în Europa şi Australia (unde melodia „Confide in Me” a staţionat cinci săptămâni pe locul #1). Următoarele singleuri, „Put Yourself in My Place” şi „Where Is the Feeling?” au devenit hituri de top 20 în Marea Britanie. Artistul australian Nick Cave a fost interesat să lucreze cu Minogue de când auzise melodia „Better the Devil You Know”, spunând că aceasta conţine „unele din cele mai violente versuri din muzica pop” şi „atunci când Kylie Minogue cântă acele versuri, inocenţa ei dă un şi mai mare fior”. „Where the Wild Roses Grow” este o baladă care narează o crimă atât din punctul de vedere al ucigaşului (Cave), cât şi al victimei (Minogue), succesul acesteia demonstrând că Minogue putea fi acceptată ca fiind mai mult decât un artist pop. Melodia a beneficiat de difuzări destul de intense în Europa, ajungând în top 10 în câteva ţări de pe acest continent, devenind un succes şi în Australia, unde s-a clasat pe locul #2 în topul oficial, câştigând distincţiile pentru „Cântecul anului” şi „Cea mai bună înregistrare pop” la premiile ARIA. Kylie a cântat melodia alături de Nick la festivalul rock „The Big Day Out” în faţa unui public alcătuit din fani ai acestui gen, primind însă aprecieri de la aceştia pentru performanţa lor. A mai cântat alături de Cave la alte concerte din Europa, printre care şi în Scoţia, la festivalul Park, ceea ce i-a adus mai multă experienţă ca artist, interpretând în faţa unui public care nu era neapărat alcătuit din fani. A recitat versurile din „I Should Be So Lucky” la Royal Albert Hall, ideea venind din partea lui Cave, mai târziu artista mulţumindu-i pentru încrederea care i-a insuflat-o pentru a-şi exprima eul artistic, declarând: „El m-a învăţat să nu mă îndepărtez prea tare de cine sunt, dar să merg totuşi mai departe, să încerc noi lucruri. Pentru mine, partea cea mai grea a fost să mă dedic total muzicii mele.” Impossible Princess (numit astfel după un volum de poezii de Billy Childish) conţinea colaborări cu muzicieni precum James Dean Bradfield şi Sean Moore de la Manic Street Preachers, iar Minogue a contribuit la majoritatea pieselor. Fiind un album dance, primul single, „Some Kind of Bliss” nu a fost considerat cel mai bun reprezentant, apărând astfel întrebarea dacă Minogue nu voia să devină artist indie. Aceasta a declarat pentru revista Music Week: „Trebuie să le tot spun oamenilor că acesta nu este un album indie. Nu voi lua o chitară pentru a mă apuca să cânt rock.” Revista Billboard l-a descris ca fiind „uimitor” ajungând la concluzia că „este o ocazie comercială uriaşă pentru o importantă casă de producţie cu viziune şi energie pentru a-l lansa în Statele Unite. O ureche muzicală experimentată va detecta o apropiere între Impossible Princess şi albumul Ray of Light al Madonnei.” În Marea Britanie, Music Week i-a acordat o recenzie negativă: „Vocea lui Kylie nu este destul de puternică pentru a face prea multe.” A devenit albumul cel mai puţin vândut din toată cariera ei în Marea Britanie, dar a fost cel mai bine vândut album al ei în ţara natală de la albumul de debut până atunci, vânzările fiind mărite şi de un turneu de succes. Un album live înregistrat în timpul turneului, intitulat Intimate and Live a avut de asemenea succes în Australia. Revenirea la succes (1999-2005) Minogue a terminat contractul cu Deconstuction Records după un duet cu Pet Shop Boys pentru albumul Nightlife şi a semnat cu Parlophone în aprilie 1999. Albumul Light Years a fost puternic influenţat de muzicienii disco ai anilor '70, precum Donna Summer şi Village People, conţinând câteva piese compuse de Robbie Williams. Revista New Musical Express''a scris: „Capacitatea de reinventare a lui Kylie este uimitoare”, dând o recenzie pozitivă albumului. Albumul a primit cele mai bune recenzii din întreaga carieră a lui Minogue, devenind repede un succes în Asia, Australia şi Europa, vânzându-se în 2 milioane de exemplare. Primul single, „Spinning Around”, a devenit primul #1 al artistei în Marea Britanie în 10 ani, iar videoclipul, care o înfăţişa pe cântăreaţă în pantaloni aurii foarte scurţi, a fost difuzat în heavy-rotation pe toate posturile de televiziune. Următoarele melodii lansate au devenit de asemenea hituri, cele mai de succes fiind „On a Night Like This” şi „Kids” (cu Robbie Williams). În 2000 Minogue a interpretat un cover după melodia „Dancing Queen” a trupei ABBA şi melodia „On a Night Like This” la ceremonia de închidere a Jocurilor Olimpice, Sydney says goodbye. Ştirile BBC un eveniment vizionat de aproximativ 2.1 milioane de oameni din 220 de ţări. După aceea a pornit într-un turneu, On a Night Like This Tour, care a vizat Australia şi Europa. Toate cele 200.000 de bilete puse la dispoziţie în Australia şi Marea Britanie s-au vândut, devenind un record în ţara natală pentru o artistă. Pe lângă cele şase specatole din Melbourne, au mai fost adăugate 22 datorită cererii publicului. Minogue a fost inspirată de spectacolele de pe Broadway, şi de filme ca Anchors Aweigh, South Pacific şi de muzicalurile cu Fred Astaire şi Ginger Rogers din anii '30. Descriind-o pe Bette Midler ca fiind o „eroină”, a incorporat de asemenea câteva din elementele din interpretările live ale lui Midler. Turneul, cu regia şi coreografia semnată Luca Tommassini, conţinea decoruri care reprezentau interiorul unei navete spaţiale, fundul unui ocean, şi Art Deco-ul unui zgârie nor new-yorkez, iar Minogue a primit laude pentru noul material şi pentru interpretarea câtorva din melodiile ei de succes, transformând melodia „I Should Be So Lucky” într-un cântec de dragoste, iar „Better the Devil You Know” într-o melodie asemănătoare cu trupele de jazz din anii 1940. A câştigat premiul Mo pentru „Interpretul anului”. După turneu, a fost întrebată de un jurnalist la ce crede ea că este mai talentată, iar ea a răspuns. „Dacă ar fi să aleg un singur lucru din tot ce fac, nu cred că aş excela la vreunul. Însă punându-le pe toate la un loc, ştiu ce fac.” [[Fişier:Cant get you out of my head.jpg|250px|right|thumb|Succesul lui Kylie obţinut cu Light Years a continuat cu albumul Fever, prezentând o imagine sexuală în videoclipul „Cant get you out of my head”.]] În 2001 Parlophone a lansat Fever, care conţinea unele elemente din muzica disco, dar şi din muzica electronică a anilor '80. Primul single, „Can't Get You out of My Head” a devenit cel mai mare succes al carierei, ajungând pe prima poziţie în 40 de ţări, vânzându-se în peste patru milioane de copii în toată lumea. Kylie: Music — Singles. Website oficial. Imaginea afişată în videoclip a fost considerată chiar mai sexi decât cea din „Spinning Around”, acesta având parte de difuzări masive pe posturile de specialitate. Datorită succesului albumului în toată lumea, şi datorită difuzărilor masive la radio în America de Nord, Capitol Records l-a lansat şi în Statele Unite în 2002. [http://www.billboard.com/bbcom/discography/index.jsp?pid=5213&aid=899328 Billboard.com, Fever release date ] Albumul a debutat pe locul #3 în topul albumelor din Statele Unite, Goodman, Dean. „Kylie Minogue album a flop in the U.S”. Reuters iar melodia a ajuns pe locul #7, devenind a doua melodie de top 10 a artistei în Statele Unite, dar şi prima melodie din ultimii 13 ani care intră în topul Billboard Hot 100. Fever a atins locul #10 în Canada, iar melodia pe locul #3. Următoarele melodii, „In Your Eyes”, „Love at First Sight” şi „Come into My World” au deveni hituri în toată lumea, iar Minogue a devenit populară în America de Nord, în special în cluburi. Melodiile au ajuns în top 5 în Australia, top 10 în Marea Britanie, top 20 în Romania, Irlanda şi United World Chart. În 2003 a primit premiul Grammy pentru „Cea mai bună înregistrare dance” pentru „Love at First Sight”, Grammy Awards: Best Dance Recording,iar anul următor acelaşi premiu pentru melodia „Come into My World.” Fostul stilist şi director de creaţie al lui Minogue, William Baker, a explicat că videoclipurile de pe albumul Fever au fost inspirate de filme SF, în special de cele regizate de Stanley Kubrick. Următorul ei album, Body Language (rom. „Limbajul trupului”) a fost lansat în Londra pe 15 noiembrie 2003. Evenimentul a marcat un nou stil de prezentare, design-ul fiind făcut de Minogue şi Baker, inspirat parţial de diva anilor '60, Brigitte Bardot, despre care Minogue a spus: „Am tendinţa să mă găndesc la BB, ei bine, ca la o bombă sexi. A fost ceva radical în felul ei de a fi în acea perioadă. Şi am ales să ne referim la acea perioadă, care a fost...un amestec perfect între cochetărie şi rock and roll.” Documentar Body Language Live, conferinţa de presă de la lansarea albumului. Spectacolul a atras critici mixte, cele mai multe făcând referire la faptul că nimic nou nu a fost prezentat, şi că melodiile nu se compară cu hiturile anterioare. Însă, concertul a fost difuzat la televiuni, având ratinguri mari. thumb|left|200px|Kylie Minogue, cântând în [[Belgia, de-a lungul turneului mondial Showgirl - The Greatest hits.]] Albumul a fost inspirat de muzica anilor '80, în special de artişti precum Human League şi Prince, combinată cu elemente de hip hop. Albumul a atras unele din cele mai bune recenzii din cariera artistei, All Music desciindu-l ca fiind „un album pop aproape perfect”. De pe album au fost promovate trei melodii: „Slow” care i-a adus o nominalizare la premiile Grammy pentru „Cea mai bună înregistrare dance”, atingând prima poziţie în diferite topuri, printre care Australia, Marea Britanie şi România. „Red Blooded Woman” a devenit al doilea #1 consecutiv în România, devenind un hit de top 5 în Australia şi Marea Britanie, în timp ce „Chocolate”, a avut un succes moderat, ratând top 10 în Australia, dar a atins top 10 în Chile, Marea Britanie, România şi Ucraina. Minogue şi-a lansat al doilea album „greatest hits” în noiembrie 2004, intitulat Ultimate Kylie, alături de o compilaţie de videoclipuri lansat sub acelaşi nume. Albumul conţinea două piese noi, „I Believe in You” şi „Giving You Up”. Ambele piese au ajuns în top 10 britanic, Minogue având astfel un total de 29 de melodii în top 10, devenind a doua cea mai de succes artistă a tuturor timpurilor, pe primul loc fiind Madonna. „I Believe in You” a devenit un hit de top 3 în Billboard Hot Dance Club Play, . şi unul de top 10 în jurul lumii: #1 (Romania), #2 (Marea Britanie), #6 (Elvetia, Australia), #8 (Japonia), #9 (Irlanda). Melodia a fost nominalizată la premiile Grammy pentru „Cea mai bună înregistrare dance”, devenind a patra nominalizare consecutivă a cântăreţei la această categorie. La începutul anului 2005, Kylie : Expoziţia a fost deschisă în Melbourne. Expoziţia a fost gratis, şi conţinea costume şi fotografii din toată cariera lui Kylie; aceasta a vizitat marile oraşe ale Australiei, peste 300.000 de oameni vizitând-o. După lansarea compilaţiei de hituri, Minogue a plecat într-un turneu mondial, Showgirl - The Greatest Hits Tour, care trebuia să fie cel mai mare turneu al ei, aştepăndu-se la o audienţă de mai mult de 700.000 de oameni. Spectacolele au avut succes în Marea Britanie, însă la scurt timp de la sosirea lui Minogue în Melbourne pentru a începe partea australiană a turneului, s-a descoperit că avea cancer mamar. Reîntoarcerea (2006-prezent) În noiembrie 2006, Minogue a început turneul Showgirl - Homecoming Tour cu un spectacol live în Sydney. Înaintea concertului, le-a spus jurnaliştilor că va fi foarte emoţionată, plângând când i-a dedicat melodia „Especially for You” tatălui ei, care a suprevieţuit cancerului la prostată. Cu toate că numerele coregrafice au fost modificate pentru a se potrivi cu starea cântăreţei şi pauze mai lungi au fost introduse între segmentele spectacolului pentru a nu se obosi, media a declarat că Minogue a fost energică, ziarul Sydney Morning Herald descriind show-ul ca fiind „extravagant” şi „nimic mai puţin decât un triumf.” În noaptea următoare, aceasta trebuia să i se alăture lui Bono de la U2, care se afla în timpul unui turneu în Australia, pentru un duet la piesa „Kids”, dar Minogue a renunţat la apariţia pe scenă, din cauza epuizării. În timpul ultimelor două spectacole, Minogue a fost acompaniată pe scenă de Danii Minogue, surorile cântând pentru prima dată împreună din anii '80 până atunci. Apariţiile pe scenă a lui Minogue au continuat să primească laude din partes presei australiene, iar după ce a petrecut Crăciunul alături de familie, Minogue a plecat în Europa pentru a continua turneul. Toate biletele pentru cele şase spectacole de la Arena Wembley au fost vândute, artista plecând în Manchester pentru încă şase interpretări. Pe 31 decembrie 2006, Minogue a cântat iar la Arena Wembley, la un concert tribut trupei ABBA. Minogoue şi-a lansat al zecelea album de studio, X - fiind şi primul în patru ani - în noiembrie 2007. A fost înregistrat în Londra, Stockholm şi Ibiza, iar printre producători se numără Guy Chambers, Cathy Dennis, Richard Stannart şi formaţia Scissor SistersKylie Minogue in studio cu Scissor Sisters. mykiss.ro [http://music.guardian.co.uk/omm/story/0,,2206835,00.html Britney Spears, Blackout and Kylie Minogue, X'']. The Guardian. În Australia şi Marea Britanie, a avut vânzări mediocre la început, o parte din vină fiindu-i atribuită lui Kish Mauve - producătorul melodiei „2 Hearts” care fusese lansat ca prim single - datorită subiectului legat de experienţa cântăreţei cu cancerul. Minogue a răspuns: „Concluzia la care eu am ajuns este că dacă aş fi înregistrat un album cu piese personale, ar fi fost privit ca fiind ''Impossible Princess 2 şi aş fi fost la fel de criticată.” Albumul a debutat totuşi pe locul 4 în Marea Britanie şi locul 1 în Australia. Minogue a anunţat că va promova albumul X'' printr-un turneu european, intitulat ''KYLIEX2008, care a început în Franţa pe 6 mai 2008. Toate biletele pentru cele opt spectacole programate în Marea Britanie s-au vândut în doar 30 de minute de la punerea în vânzare. Williams, Owen. „Kylie Minogue’s concert tickets sell-out in 30 minutes”. Showbiz Spy. România a fost inclusă pe lista ţărilor din turneu, cântăreaţa venind aici pentru a doua oară - prima dată fiind la Cerbul de Aur din 1993. Spectacolul din Bucureşti, care a avut loc pe 17 mai, a fost criticat pentru faptul că artista nu a purtat decât 7 din cele 8 ţinute obişnuite, şi pentru faptul că intrarea a fost una normală: „La noi, intrarea solistei a fost una banală, în vreme ce pe pământ francez Kylie a avut o primă apariţie „aeriană”: suspendată într-un soi de leagăn futurist şi conectată la o reţea electrică spectaculoasă, care a completat imaginea de Spider Woman” În decembrie, Minogue a participat la concertul organizat cu ocazia oferirii premiului Nobel pentru pace din Oslo, Norvegia, alături de alţi artişti. „Kylie heats up Oslo in sexy PVC number to honour Al Gore”. The Daily Mail. Mai târziu în aceeaşi lună a primit premiul BRIT pentru „Cea mai bună artistă solo internaţională”, unde a şi interpretat melodia „Wow”. BRIT Awards. BBC News. De pe album a fost promovat şi cântecul „In My Arms”, care a fost al doilea single, lansat în februarie în Europa - fără Marea Britanie- , şi al treilea în Marea Britanie şi Australia în mai. Melodia a avut un succes imens, atingând top 10 în majoritatea topurilor în care a intrat, reuşind să se claseze pe locul 1 în România, devenind al şaptelea hit de top 5 al acesteia în Romanian Top 100. ''X a fost lansat în aprilie în Statele Unite ale Americii, cu o altă variantă a melodiei „All I See”, o colaborare cu rapperul Mims. În ciuda promovării intensive, inclusiv o apariţie în emisiunea Dancing with the Stars, X'' a fost un eşec comercial, debutând şi ocupând poziţia maximă pe locul 139. Criticii au dat vina vânzării slabe pe alegerea ca prim single a melodiei „All I See”, care nu fusese încă testată în Marea Britanie, unde artista avusese mult succes. Minogue a numit piaţa muzicală din Statele Unite „dificilă”, spunând că „Uneori e greu să-mi dau seama unde mă potrivesc eu în acea industrie”. La sfârşitul lunii decembrie, s-a aflat că Minogue va fi printre ei onoraţi de Elisabeta a II-a a Marii Britanii cu Ordinul Imperiului Britanic datorită serviciilor oferite muzicii. Minogue a declarat „Sunt aproape la fel de surpinsă pe cât sunt onorată. Sunt foarte emoţionată că am fost luată în seamă de Marea Britanie, casa mea adoptată, în acest fel.” Gammell, Caroline. "Kylie awarded OBE in New Year Honours list". ''The Daily Telegraph. A primit OIB oficial de la Prinţul Charles în iulie 2008. http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/7485868.stm BBC News] La scurt timp, Minogue a fost votată „Cea mai iubită celebritate a Marii Britanii”. http://www.mirror.co.uk/news/topstories/2008/07/07/kylie-is-voted-our-fave-celeb-89520-20634662/ Kylie is voted our fave celeb] În mai 2008, Minogue a primit şi Ordre des Arts et des Lettres din partea Franţei, aceasta fiind cea mai mare onoare culturală a Franţei. Kylie receives top French honour". ABC News Pe 15 septembrie 2008, s-a anunţat că Minogue va cânta în Dubai la probabil cea mai scumpă petrecere privată din lume, fiind plătită cu 4.4 milioane de dolari. Pe 3 decembrie 2008 s-a anunţat că albumul X a fost nominalizat la Premiile Grammy la categoria „Cel mai bun album dance/electronic”, însă a pierdut în faţa formaţiei Duft Punk Premiile Grammy. grammy.com. Accesat pe 23 decembrie 2008. Pe 1 noiembrie Minogue a reînceput turneul KylieX2008, concertând în America de Sud, Asia şi Australasia. Turneul a fost un succes, strângând între 60 - 70 milioane de dolari, fiind cel mai lung din cariera cântăreţei. Ultimul concert a fost susţinut în Melbourne pe 22 decembrie. 2009-prezent: Album nou şi turneu nord-american La începutul anului 2009, Minogue a lansat Boombox, un album cu remixuri ale pieselor de pe cele mai recente albume de studio, începând cu Light Years."A Boombox of Remixes from Kylie!". Kylie.com. Accesat pe 1 aprilie 2009. Începând cu 30 septembrie, cântăreaţa a plecat într-un turneu nord-american, intitulat For You, For Me Tour, şi s-a terminat pe 13 octombrie în New York. [http://www.billboard.com/bbcom/news/kylie-minogue-plans-first-north-american-1003969732.story Billboard report on Minogue's concert tour]. Billboard. Într-un interviu cu revista Billboard, Minogue a confirmat că înregistrează un nou album: „Va fi pop, dance ... Mi-ar plăcea să găsesc un stil ceva mai nou, să fie următorul pas pentru mine. Am o idee, dar nu pot să vă spun. Încă mai lucrez la ea.” Billboard magazine interview. Billboard Apariţii în filme Pe lângă rolul în serialul Neighbours, Minogue a apărut şi în diferite filme şi seriale. În 1989 a jucat în The Delinquents, filmul prezentând povestea unei tinere fete care trăieşte în Australia anilor 1950. Lansarea a coincis cu popularitatea ei în serialul Neighbours, astfel, cu toate că filmul şi performanţa ei au primit recenzii negative, a fost un succes la box-office. A apărut şi în filmul Street Fightes, bazat pe jocul de lupte cu acelaşi nume. Pelicula a fost criticată, la fel ca şi interpretarea artistei, The Washington Post numind-o „Cea mai proastă actriţă din toate ţările în care se vorbeşte engleza”. Regizorul de film Baz Luhrmann, a distribuit-o în filmul Moulin Rouge! (2001), unde a jucat rolul lui Absinthe, Zâna Verde, cântând o strofă din Sunetul Muzicii. Smith, Neil. „Moulin Rouge (2001) review”. BBC . În 2002, Minogue şi-a „împrumutat” vocea unei tinere fete, Florence, pentru filmul de animaţie The Magic Roundabout, lansat în 2006. De asemenea, a cântat melodia din titlul filmului, şi a fost unul din cei doi actori a cărei voce nu a fost înlocuită pentru lansarea în America de Nord. În aprilie 2007, News of the World a publicat o ştire conform căreia Minogue avea să joace rolul unei „femei ciborg sexi”, într-un episod special de Crăciun al serialului Doctor Who. Vestea a fost negată iniţial de producătorul executiv al serialului, Davies dismisses Kylie rumour. Outpost Gallifrey dar o declaraţie a cântăreţei a indicat că va juca în acel episod, dar nu ca rău-făcător cum se crezuse iniţial. [http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/cult/a46473/kylie-confirms-doctor-who-role.html Kylie confirms Doctor Who role, Digital Spy. Aceasta a jucat rolul unei chelneriţe, pe o variantă spaţială a vasului Titanic. „Step Back In Time”. BBC Episodul a fost difuzat pe 25 decembrie 2007, fiind vizionat de 13,31 milioane de telespectatori, cel mai mare rating al seriei din 1979. „Titanic Succes!”. BBC. Kylie a mai avut o apariţie la televiziune, The Kylie Show fiind difuzat în Marea Britanie pe 10 noiembrie 2007. Programul (ce a fost difuzat un singur episod) a cuprins interpretările unor cântece ale artistei, precum şi diferite scene, precum cea în care fostul iubit şi partener pe platourile de filmare din Neighbours Jason Donovan n-o recunoaşte, şi o ceartă între cântăreaţă şi sora ei, Danii. „Kylie and Dannii recreate infamous Dynasty catfight for TV special”. The Daily Mail. Programul a avut un rating mare, de 5,03 milioane de telespectatori. „Weekly Viewing Summary (see w.e 11/11/07)”. BARB. Minogue a apărut şi în filmul documentar White Diamond, care cuprindea reîntoarcerea ei pe scenă în timpul turneului din 2006, Showgirl Homecoming Tour. A fost lansat pe DVD în decembrie 2007. Kylie thanks fans at film launch. BBC News. Viaţa personală În 1990 Minogue a avut o relaţie cu vocalistul trupei INXS, Michael Hutchence, care i-a dus mai departe încercările da a fi acceptată de către o audienţă matură. Acesta a declarat că hobby-ul lui preferat era „s-o corupă pe Kylie”, compunând melodia „Suicide Blonde” a trupei pentru ea. În 1997, Minogue s-a implicat într-o relaţie cu fotograful francez Stephane Sednaoui, care a descris-o ca fiind o combinaţie între „o gheişă şi supereroină manga”. Acesta i-a făcut fotografii care i-au evidenţiat cântăreţei farmecul, cu scopul de a atrage o nouă audienţă, aceasta inspirându-se din artişti ca Shirley Manson şi Garbage, Bjork şi U2, dar şi din muzicieni pop japonezi precum Pizzicato Five şi Towa Tei (cu care a colaborat pentru melodiile „GBI: German Bold Italic” şi „Sometime Samurai”). Relaţiile ei, inclusiv cea încheiată cu actorul francez Olivier Martinez, au apărut pe prima pagină a ziarelor. În februarie 2008 au apărut multe zvonuri în presă despre o nouă relaţie între Minogue şi Martinez când au fost văzuţi împreună în Paris.Kylie Minogue neagă împăcarea sa cu actorul Olivier Martinez. ProTv.ro Kylie back with 'love-rat'. ''The Daily Telegraph Acestea spuneau că cei doi vorbeau despre o posibilă împăcare şi începerea unei familii, dar cântăreaţa a negat zvonurile. Minogue a declarat: „Am luat cina cu fostul meu iubit şi acum mă pomenesc cu o dezbatere dacă vom avea o familie sau nu. Nici măcar n-am vorbit de aşa ceva.” Kylie denies Olivier baby plans. news.com.au. Cancerul mamar Diagnosticarea cancerului la sân a cântăreţei a dus la amânarea restului turneului, şi retragerea ei din festivalul Glastonbury. „Kylie Minogue are cancer la sân”. BBC News. Spitalizarea şi tratamentel ei în Melbourne a dus la o scurtă, dar intensă perioadă de publicitate, în special în Australia, unde prim-ministrul de atunci, John Howard, şi-a declarat susţinerea faţă de Minogue. Minogue a intrat în operaţie pe 21 mai 2005 la spitalul privat Cabrini din Malvern. Prieteni precum Olivia Newton-John (supravieţuitoare a aceleaşi boli) le-a transmis fanilor şi jurnaliştilor să respecte intimitatea cântăreţei. La scurt timp, Minogue a început să facă chimioterapie, ca parte a tratamentului de însănătoşire. Minogue a făcut o declaraţie publică, mulţumind fanilor pentru sprijin, sfătuindu-i să nu-şi facă griji. Pe 8 iulie 2005 şi-a făcut prima apariţie în public după operaţie, vizitând o secţie pentru copii bolnavi de cancer a spitalului Melbourne Royal Children. S-a reîntors în Franta unde şi-a terminat tratamentul la institutul Gustave-Roussy, de lângă Paris. În decembrie 2005, Minogue a lansat un single disponibil doar în format digital, „Over the Rainbow”, o înregistrare din turneul Showgirl. La începutul anului 2006, ziarele au publicat ştiri conform cărora Minogue a început să lucreze la un nou proiect şi că se simte mai bine. În iunie 2006 a început să lucreze la noul album, colaborând cu Scissor Sisters, Steve Anderson, Richard Stannard, Johnny Douglas şi Ash Tomas, în acelaşi timp făcând pregătiri pentru a continua turneul, schimbându-i numele în Showgirl Homecoming Tour. Cartea ei pentru copii, The Showgirl Princess, scrisă în perioada de convalescenţă, a fost publicată în octombrie 2006, iar parfurmul ei, „Darling”, a fost lansat în noiembrie. La reîntoarcerea în Australia pentru turneu, a comparat lupta ei cu cancerul cu o bombă nucleară. Când a apărut în emisiunea Ellen Degeneres Show în Statele Unite, Minogue a vorbit despre cum cancerul ei nu fusese depistat iniţial, declarând „Dacă cineva poartă halat alb şi foloseşte instrumente medicale mari nu înseamnă neapărat că are dreptate”, Kylie says 'I was misdiagnosed' BBC News dar mai târziu a vorbit cu respect despre doctori. „Kylie has 'respect' for doctors”. BBC News Imaginea şi statutul de celebritate De-a lungul vieţii profesionale, Minogue a fost un subiect mereu prezent în viata presei, atât în Marea Britanie cât şi în Australia, chiar şi atunci când succesul ei a fost fluctuant. Eforturile ei de a fi luată în serios ca muzician au fost uneori împiedicate de poziţia sa, care atrage multă atenţie şi publicitate, după cum nota publicaţia The Australian, care scria în 1997: „când trebuie să porţi după tine o imagine de dimensiunea celei pe care o are Kylie, este greu ca muzica pe care o produci să se ridice la nivelul publicităţii acerbe, mai cu seamă într-o ţară care nu se prea dă în vânt după pop.” Minogue este considerată o icoană gay, datorită comentariilor de genul: „Nu sunt o icoană gay obişnuită. Nu au fost tragedii în viaţa mea, numai îmbrăcăminte tragică”. Cu toate că este considerată un idol gay datorită în special costumelor şi al încrederii sexuale, aceasta a interpretat adesea la evenimente gay, şi a susţinut evenimentele anti SIDA şi drepturile homosexualilor. Dansatorii ei au apărut adesea purtând pantofi de damă cu toc, machiaj, sau dansând cu alţi bărbaţi. Cântăreaţa a spus că fanii ei gay au fost alături de ea încă din 1989, ramănându-i loiali, explicând: „Audienţa mea gay a fost cu mine de la început...într-un fel m-au adoptat.” După ce a jucat rolul „fetei din vecini” la începutul carierei, Minogue a început să abordeze teme adulte: o relaţie matură în „Better the Devil You Know”, lesbianism şi transexuali în „What Do I Have to Do”, linie erotică în „Confide in Me” şi prostituţie în „On a Night Like This”. A purtat costume sumare în multe dintre videoclipurile sale, cele mai cunoscute fiind cele din „Spinning Around” şi „Can't Get You out of My Head”. Şi-a satirizat imaginea în unele clipuri, notabil în „Did It Again”, unde patru din imaginile importante din cariera ei, „Kylie indie”, „Kylie dance”, „Kylie sex” şi „Kylie dulce”, se luptau pentru supremaţie. Schimbările de imagini şi sexualitatea debordantă au dus la critici, fiind comparată cu Madonna. În 1993, Baz Luhrmann i-a făcut cunoştinţă artistei cu fotograful Bert Stern, cunoscut pentru lucrările sale cu Marilyn Monroe. Stern a fotografiat-o în Los Angeles, şi comparând-o cu Monroe a zis că „are o vulnerabilitate similară”. În ciuda succesului comercial şi acceptarea ei ca sex simbol, sexualitatea i-a fost criticată, criticii considerând că se foloseşte de trupul ei pentru a ascunde lipsa talentului. A fost descrisă de unii ca fiind „drăguţă, dar lipsită de talent”. Miki Berenyi din formaţia Lush a zis că „...e păcat că are atâta credibilitate când sunt atât de multe femei cu sute de ori mai multe talent”. La premiile Q pentru muzică din 2007, la care Minogue a câştigat premiul Q Idol, Ian Brown, fostul solist al formaţiei The Stone Roses, a atacat-o verbal pe aceasta, spunând: „Sincer, nu ştiu ce caută Kylie la un eveniment legat de muzică. Nu cred că e drăguţă. Nu cred că arată bine. Muzica ei e gunoi - face muzică pentru copii. Îmi pare rău dacă pare că o pun la pământ, dar sunt mulţti care fac muzică, şi ea nu este unul dintre ei”. „Ian Brown in Kylie outburst”. Manchester Evening News. Minogue a vorbit adesea despre stabilitatea din echipa cu care lucrează. Părinţii ei, Ron şi Carol Minogue, sunt implicaţi în cariera acesteia; mama ei i-a fost alături în fiecare turneu, iar tatăl, contabil, este consilier financiar. Stock, Aitken & Waterman, alături de managerul care a impresarit-o din 1987, au făcut comentarii cum că artista ar fi fost „făcută la comandă”, o afirmaţie parţial confirmată chiar de Minogue: „dacă ai semnat cu o casă de discuri, într-un fel cred că poţi spune că eşti fabricat. Eşti un produs şi vinzi un produs. Nu înseamnă că nu eşti talentat şi că nu poţi lua decizii despre ceea ce vei face, ceea ce nu vei face şi despre unde vrei să mergi. Într-un final, da, e numele meu, şi trebuie să-l promovez. Dar nu se poate fără o echipă. Aşa că încerc să lucrez cu cei mai buni oameni cu care pot, şi iau de la ei ceea ce pot. Sper, ceea ce e mai bun.” William Baker a comparat statutul ei de sex simbol cu o sabie cu două tăişuri: „s-a folosit de sex appeal atât de mult, încăt acum eclipsează ceea ce este ea de fapt: o cântăreaţă pop.” thumb|right|Una din statuile de ceară ale cântăreţei din muzeul de ceară Madame Tussaud's. În ianuarie 2007, muzeul Madame Tussaud's din Londra a dezvelit noua statuie de ceară a artistei. Aceasta este a patra statuie de ceară a lui Minogue, şi numai Elisabeta a II-a a Regatului Unit are mai multe modele create. „New Waxwork for Kylie as London shows end in Triumph”. Hello!.Pe 23 noiembrie 2007, o statuie de bronz care o înfăţişa pe cântăraţă a sculptorului Peter Corlett a fost dezvelită pentu vizite permanente, în Melbourne. „Kylie”. The Daily Mail''Pentru a fi creată statuia, artistului i-a luat 3 luni, modelul fiind o ospătăriţă care avea aceleaşi dimensiuni ca Minogue. Modă Minogue a primit credibilitate în lumea modei, datorită asocierii numelui ei cu cel al unor designeri celebri precum Jean Paul Gaultier şi John Galliano, ultimul descriind-o ca fiind „o combinaţie între Lolita şi Barbarella.” În 1998, Minogue a fost model de lenjerie intimă pentru compania H&M. Kylie la BucureştiRecent, a fost sursa de inspiraţie a aceleaşi firme pentru o ediţie limitată de costume de baie, apărând într-o reclamă pentru a o promova. Colecţia a fost trimisă magazinelor în mai 2007, şi include bikini, eşarfe şi costume de baie. În 2000, Minogue a cântat la ceremonia de închidere a Jocurile Olimpice de vară de la Sydney. Creat de Michael Wilkinson, costumul lui Minogue, era alcătuit dintr-un corset de mătase roz, şi headdress acoperit cu diamante. Costumul este acum găzduit la muzeul Powerhouse din Sydney. Cunoscută pentru flerul în materie de modă, Minogue a fost adăugată pe lista „Cele mai prost îmbrăcate vedete” întocmită de PETA, după ce a fost văzută purtând o geantă din piele de piton. PETA target Kylie Minogue for carrying Python skin purse. ''The Daily Telegraph. În februarie 2008, cântăreaţa şi-a lansat al treilea pafum, „Showtime”, pe lângă propria colecţie de mobilă, Kylie at Home. Discografie * 1988: Kylie * 1989: Enjoy Yourself * 1990: Rhythm of Love * 1991: Let's Get to It * 1994: Kylie Minogue * 1997: Impossible Princess * 2000: Light Years * 2001: Fever * 2003: Body Language * 2007: X Turnee * 1989: The Hitman Roadshow/Disco in Dream * 1990: Enjoy Yourself Tour * 1991: Rhythm of Love Tour * 1991: Let's Get to It Tour * 1998: Intimate and Live Tour * 2001: On a Night like This * 2002: KylieFever * 2005: Showgirl - The Greatest Hits Tour * 2006: Showgirl - The Homecoming Tour * 2008: KylieX2008 Premii Premiile Grammy Premiile BRIT Note Legături externe * Sit web oficial * Sit web oficial Kylie Minogue pentru Japonia * Kylie Konnect * * Ştiri şi interviuri audio cu Kylie Minogue on AOL Music Canada Categorie:Naşteri în 1968 Categorie:Australieni în viaţă Categorie:Kylie Minogue Categorie:Cântăreţi australieni Categorie:Câştigătorii premiilor Grammy Categorie:Artişti câştigători ai premiilor BRIT Categorie:Cântăreţe pop ang:Kylie Minogue ar:كايلي مينوغ arz:كايلى مينوج bg:Кайли Миноуг bs:Kylie Minogue ca:Kylie Minogue cs:Kylie Minogue cy:Kylie Minogue da:Kylie Minogue de:Kylie Minogue el:Κάιλι Μινόγκ en:Kylie Minogue eo:Kylie Minogue es:Kylie Minogue et:Kylie Minogue eu:Kylie Minogue fa:کایلی مینوگ fi:Kylie Minogue fr:Kylie Minogue gl:Kylie Minogue he:קיילי מינוג hr:Kylie Minogue hsb:Kylie Minogue hu:Kylie Minogue hy:Քայլի Մինոուգ id:Kylie Minogue is:Kylie Minogue it:Kylie Minogue ja:カイリー・ミノーグ ka:კაილი მინოუგი ko:카일리 미노그 lt:Kylie Minogue lv:Kailija Minoga mk:Кајли Миног mr:कायली मिनोग ms:Kylie Ann Minogue nl:Kylie Minogue nn:Kylie Minogue no:Kylie Minogue pl:Kylie Minogue pt:Kylie Minogue qu:Kylie Minogue ru:Миноуг, Кайли scn:Kylie Minogue sh:Kylie Minogue simple:Kylie Minogue sk:Kylie Minogue sl:Kylie Minogue sq:Kylie Minogue sr:Kajli Minog sv:Kylie Minogue sw:Kylie Minogue ta:கைலி மினாக் th:ไคลี มิโนก tr:Kylie Minogue uk:Кайлі Міноуг vi:Kylie Minogue yi:קיילי מינא zh:凯莉·米洛